Report Feature
The reporting feature allows players to inform ' '''at the end of a match' about the negative behaviour of other players. In the post game lobby screen, hovering the mouse over the name of a player displays several icons which represent ways of interacting with that player. One of those icons is a red exclamation mark. Clicking it opens the reporting form, where details about the negative behaviour of the player to be reported can be entered. Clicking the button Report after filling out the form submits the report to Riot. Reporting Options Negative Attitude Griefing, giving up, putting other players down or being negative about the game. Verbal Abuse Including, but not limited to language that is unlawful, harmful, threatening, abusive, harassing, defamatory, vulgar, obscene, sexually explicit, or otherwise objectionable. Leaving the Game/AFK This includes logging out or exiting the game before a match ends or stand idle for long periods of time or refuse to participate in the match at all. Intentional Feeding Feeding is griefing, not just having a bad game. Hate speech Racism, sexism, homophobia, etc. Cheating Using unapproved third party programs. Offensive or Inappropriate Name Names that: * Are falsely indicative of an association with Riot Games. * Contain personally identifying information. * Infringe on the proprietary rights of third party. * Are offensive, defamatory, vulgar, obscene, sexually explicit, racially, ethnically, or otherwise objectionable. This also applies if the name uses a misspelling or an alternate spelling to circumvent the restrictions to summoner name choices. Reasons to get punished The reasons are told in the terms of use and are: * Impersonating any person, business or entity, including an employee of Riot Games, or communicating in any way that makes it appear that the communication originates from Riot Games; * Posting identifying information about yourself or other players to the Website or within the Game; * Harassing, stalking or threatening other players while using the Riot Services; * Removing, altering or concealing any copyright, trademark, patent or other proprietary rights notice of Riot Games contained in the Website, the Game and/or the Software. You also may not transmit content that violates or infringes the rights of others, including patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright, publicity, personal rights or other rights; * Transmitting or communicating any content which, in the sole and exclusive discretion of Riot Games, is deemed offensive, including language that is unlawful, harmful, threatening, abusive, harassing, defamatory, vulgar, obscene, sexually explicit, or racially, ethically, or otherwise objectionable; * Transmitting or facilitating the transmission of any content that contains a virus, corrupted data, trojan horse, bot keystroke logger, worm, time bomb, cancelbot or other computer programming routines that are intended to and/or actually damage, detrimentally interfere with, surreptitiously intercept or mine, scrape or expropriate any system, data or personal information; * Spamming chat, whether for personal or commercial purposes, by disrupting the flow of conversation with repeated postings; * Participating in any action which, in the sole and exclusive judgment of Riot Games, defrauds any other user of the Game, including by scamming or social engineering; * Using any unauthorized third party programs, including mods, hacks, cheats, scripts, bots, trainers and automation programs that interact with the Software in any way, for any purpose, including any unauthorized third party programs that intercept, emulate, or redirect any communication between the Software and Riot Games and any unauthorized third party programs that collect information about the Game by reading areas of memory used by the Software to store information; * Accessing or attempting to access areas of the Game or Game servers that have not been made available to the public; * Selecting a Summoner name that is falsely indicative of an association with Riot Games, contains personally identifying information, or that is offensive, defamatory, vulgar, obscene, sexually explicit, racially, ethnically, or otherwise objectionable. You may not use a misspelling or an alternative spelling to circumvent this restriction on Summoner name choices. Riot Games may modify any name which, in the sole and exclusive judgment of Riot Games, violates this provision, without notification to you, and may take further disciplinary measures, including account termination for repeated violations; * Logging out or exiting the Game during live game-play. Riot Games’ automated Leaverbuster® system tracks this data over time and issues a temporary ban when a user is determine to have left mid-game too many times. The length of the temporary ban will increase over time if a particular account continues to leave live game play; * Playing on another person’s account to “boost” that account’s status or rank; or * Inducing or encouraging others to violate this Code of Conduct or the terms of this Agreement. Punishments The punishment system has different levels, each involving the Honor system. * Level 1: Slows Honor experience gain * Level 2: 10 Games Chat Restriction + Honor demote to level 1, or 0 if already at level 1. * Level 3: 25 Games Chat Restriction + Honor demote to level 1, or 0 if already at level 1. * Level 4: 14-Day Ban + Honor demote to level 0. * Level 5: Permanent Ban. A player may skip levels if their behavior is grave enough. If a player passes through a punishment, their next insignificant punishment, within 3 months of playing, will cause them to scale to the next level, even though that behavior would normally not place them there. If no penalty was issued within 3 months of playing, the smallest penalty will instead cause them to repeat the last issued penalty. 3 months of playing means that the player needs to play an amount of games someone would normally play in 3 months. Being inactive for that amount of time will '''not prevent the increase of their penalty level. Trivia * On the 30th of July 2018, a limited amount of players in NA, got their perma-banned account, un-banned. This was due to an experiment by RiotWookieeCookie to see if people can grow and change for the better. The NA server was chosen simply because the staff and resources necessary to operate this experiment were in NA. During this experiment, players who failed to change (or who had no intention of changing at all) were re-banned and remained banned forever. If the experiment is successful NA Rioters will share it with other offices around the world and give them the opportunity to adapt it to their players' needs if they find it useful. Likewise, if the experiment was ultimately not successful NA Rioters will share the results and findings with other regions that highlight the trouble and difficulties they had with the experiment and why they won't be continuing it. ** The roster for the experiment is full. Rioters will not be able to add any additional accounts; NO exceptions will be made. ** Rioters will be unable to provide updates on this experiment’s success (or lack of success) or any updates on when they might have another experiment like it or when they might make changes in the future. ** Rioters do not have any plans to un-ban or allow players to return to League on perma-banned accounts outside of this experiment. The fact that they’re running this limited experiment should not give hope that Rioters will end up changing their policies at a later date. They are 100% committed to looking at the data they collect from this process in order to do what’s best for League and their players. They are very aware that they might find that their current policies are working as intended and perma-banned accounts will stay banned forever. Players should be prepared for this possibility.RiotWookieeCookie with the NA un-bans References Category:Summoner